


Five Times It Was(n't) A Date + One Time It Was

by FelicityGS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Fluff, Genderswap, fem!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: I just don't know what she'sthinking, is she into me?I mean, you're meeting up for another date Friday right?We didnotgo on a date, it was just l u n c h.Loki perhaps punchessenda bit harder than necessary, then shoves her hair out of her face and scowls at the pile of dishes in the sink that need doing. It definitely wasn't a date.Right?





	Five Times It Was(n't) A Date + One Time It Was

**Author's Note:**

> The first date happens off screen, please don't yell at me about how there are only FOUR DATES before the plus one i'm just a tired queer doing my best

**I.**

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" Toni confirms, half leaning across the passenger seat so she can still see Loki's face.

"Yeah," Loki says, focused on her phone, long black hair half falling in front of her face. She looks up, the quickest flash of bright green eyes meeting Toni's, before she's looking at her phone again. Toni grins lazily, waves, and then sits up right before pulling away from the curb.

That date went pretty well.

***

_I just don't know what she's **thinking** , is she into me?_

_I mean, you're meeting up for another date Friday right?_

_We did **not** go on a date, it was just l u n c h._ Loki perhaps punches _send_ a bit harder than necessary, then shoves her hair out of her face and scowls at the pile of dishes in the sink that need doing. It definitely wasn't a date.

Right?

**II**

Italian is not, in general, a great date choice because a lot of people get turned off of garlic breath, but Toni'd rather have good food and good company and maybe just chomp some mint gum before a makeout than _not_ have good food.

Loki sits across from her, somehow still going on about the dangers of Big Plant Companies while twirling pasta on her fork. She's got a green sweater on today, a warm dark and cozy green that suits her, and Toni loves that even if half the time Loki's hiding behind her hair, she's always so, well.... _femme_. It's a good look on her.

"--and _anyway_ , it's not like they can _stop_ people from stealing things, for most plants all you have to do is break off a bit, stick it in some dirts. Plants are amazingly hardy." She pauses, shoving an impressive forkful of pasta into her face, and while she's chewing Toni finally processes what she's been saying.

"Wait, so you, like... just steal plants?"

" _No_ ," Loki says, as soon as she's managed to swallow her food. "Well. Not _often_."

Toni laughs; she can't help it, and Loki's face flushes, just a little, across her cheeks and nose.

"What?" Loki demands, crossing her arms and glaring at Toni, one eyebrow quirking up in defiance.

"Nothing," Toni says, putting her chin in one hand. "Just realizing I love you."

"Oh," Loki says, and there she goes, hiding behind her hair again, all blush and no bite.

***

_Do you think Toni's 'into me'?_ Loki stares at the message a long time, not sure if she should send it to Sif or not. Probably not. Sif would call her an idiot, and then demand details, and god. Loki's not sure she's really _ready_ to deal with details, or sharing that at all.

_Just realizing I love you._

There is _no way_ that Toni said that as more than just, like, friends. Toni is always goofing off, always teasing, and like, Loki's not even sure if Toni's a _lesbian_ , or bi, or whatever. She's probably just reading into it.

Yeah, that has to be it.

**III**

"So, how about that view?" Toni asks, resting an arm behind Loki. Beneath and before them, the whole city is spread out glimmering, the ferris wheel seat rocking ever so slightly as it moves, and Loki's staring at it and relaxed into Toni's side, and really, this is a pretty great date so far.

"It's beautiful," Loki says, and squeezes the hand Toni's been holding. She grins at Toni. "Thanks for bringing me."

"So carnivals aren't so lame now?" Toni asks, grinning wide.

"Well," Loki says, huffs. "Maybe it just depends on who you're with."

"I'll take that," Toni says cheerfully.

***

"Sooooo," Sif drawls, "you're saying you guys went to the carnival and Toni won you that giant ugly ass goat doll _and_ kissed you on the cheek when she took you home and you're _not_ dating?"

"It's not _like_ that," Loki says, chopping the potato in half with perhaps a little more force than is necessary.

"Uh huh," Sif says.

Loki huffs, and throws the halves of the potato into the bowl of water to soak out the starch.

"We're just friends."

"Really gay friends. Like, girlfriend friends."

"You're the _worst_ , I shouldn't have told you anything." Loki chops another potato in half.

"Okaaaay," Sif singsongs, leaving Loki to finish prepping dinner in the kitchen. "But I just wanna say I told you so now."

"You told me nothing! There's nothing to tell!" Loki yells after her; there's no response, just the bathroom door closing. Loki shakes her head, and focuses on cutting up ingredients.

**IV**

"So, my place for dinner next time?" Toni asks, pulling her leather coat on before she heads out.

"That sounds great," Loki says, giving Toni a quick kiss on the cheek.

It's fine; Toni doesn't mind taking it slow. Loki's great, and smart, and funny, and she's worth taking it slow with. Better than her _last_ girlfriend, that's for sure, and maybe Toni should have slowed things down when they moved in together after two weeks.

 _Anyway_.

"Great," Toni says, and kisses Loki's cheek, and god, Loki blushes so _pretty_ it's basically a crime. "See you then," she says with a wink, and then heads out.

***

"You've gotta ask," Sif says knowingly from the couch. The door's barely closed on Tony, and it rudely yanks Loki out of her relatively good and warm fuzzy feelings that she'd deny ever experiencing.

"Ask what?" Loki turns around, putting her hands on her hips and eyes narrowing.

Sif's unphased, doesn't even look up from where she's flipping through channels.

"If you're dating. Because," she stops channeling surfing long enough to grin up at Loki all too knowingly, "you definitely are."

"We are not," Loki says. Toni's just _affectionate._

"Uh huh."

"Look, I would think I'd know if we were."

"And I think that you're too much a disaster to find your way out of a wet paper bag, but here we are." Sif pauses, and Loki does _not_ like that pause at all. "Unless you're... _scared_."

"Don't be absurd," Loki snaps. "And I see what you're doing, I'm not _four_."

Sif shrugs.

"I'm not falling for this. And I'm not scared."

"Sure you're not," Sif says, and god, Loki wishes she'd _never_ agreed to room with her _ever_.

**+1**

Loki does _not_ need to ask.

They're at Toni's and watching Netflix. Their on the couch, like friends do all the time, and they're sharing popcorn, and Loki knows that they're totally just friends, so this is _fine_.

Toni's short and a bit square at the edges with short cropped brown hair and warm amber eyes and a smile that could light up the whole room (particularly when directed at Loki), but that's fine, Loki's had a million and one friend crushes and that's just, like, part of being attracted to women. _All_ women are attractive.

Especially butch women.

So there's really no reason to ask, because her and Toni? Definitely just friends.

"So," Loki asks as the current episode ends and the next queues up, "are we, you know."

"I know?"

"Dating?" Loki laughs nervously at Toni's surprised face, trying to shake it off and the sudden stomach drop that's spreading ice through her veins. "Dumb question, just forget--"

Toni laughs, and the ice _immediately_ boils red hot.

"Sorry," Toni says, still laughing, wiping _tears_ away, and _god_ , Loki's not _that_ bad, the mere idea isn't _that funny_ , and maybe Loki-- "It's just this is like," she wheezes, coughs a minute, "this is like our fifth or sixth date."

" _What?_ "

"Yeah," Tony says, finally getting the laughter under control, there's still the occasional giggle.

"But. I. We haven't kissed! Or. Anything!"

"I just thought you were shy," Tony says after a fresh bout of laughter. "I mean, you hardly make eye contact unless you're ranting! I thought it was cute."

"Oh my god," Loki says, and she wants to bury her face in her hands; already, she can feel the flush burning up her face.

"Hey," Toni says before Loki can. "Look at me." She pushes some of Loki's hair behind her ear, and Loki finally turns her head, just a little, to meet Toni's gaze. Toni grins that amazing little half grin, that one that melts Loki's insides in worrying ways. "We're dating. Yeah?"

"...yes," Loki manages, then tries for anger. "You could have _said_ something!"

"I... asked if you wanted to go out?"

"I thought you just meant for like, lunch!"

"Okay." Toni's grinning though, clearly not at all upset. "So do we count from today or from that date?"

"Shut up," Loki says then, _we're **dating**_ cross her mind, and she leans in and kisses her.

It's a good kiss.


End file.
